


Sombra

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Valentine's Day Headcanons [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams





	

BEFORE THE DAY

Sombra would announce to you that you’ll be spending Valentine’s Day with her  
Low key loves the holiday  
Hides that fact from Reaper and Widowmaker  
Dyes her hair in preparation of the day  
Claims she just wanted a change but you know it’s because of Valentine’s Day

ON THE DAY

You’ll wake up to a song she hacked into your alarm  
It’ll be a love song in Spanish  
Will boop your nose when she notices you’re awake  
Will cuddle you until you say you both have to get up  
Will absolutely pout   
Showering together (non-sexual) and washing each other’s hair  
Chocolate scones for breakfast with mocha lattes  
Giggly hide and seek that results in tackling each other and peppering kisses all over each others faces  
She will definitely win, but she’ll give you a couple rounds just to have your arms around her more  
She’ll give you a necklace that projects a video of her telling you how much she loves you  
Her calling you “Mi tesoro” (my treasure)  
If you call her cariño she won’t even try to hide her smile  
She makes a point to not have any work to do that evening  
Reenacting the spaghetti scene from Lady & the Tramp during dinner after she found a bootleg copy online  
She declares watching that movie will be your Valentine’s Day tradition


End file.
